Mourning Celebration
by Zombiecatfire13
Summary: It's Christine's birthday, and she's throwing a party! Lots of people will be there... including Erik? Yes, it means so much to Christine that he attends. She should know by now that Erik is NOT the most social person.


I own NO Phantom of the Opera characters!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Please, Erik!" Christine begged at she followed the man along the twisting catacombs. She was struggling to keep up with his pace; his legs were so much longer than hers! "Christine…" Erik growled, fighting to keep his temper under control, "what you are asking of me is completely preposterous." He rounded a sharp corner, hoping to lose Christine in the darkness. She was getting better at navigating the underside of the opera house, though, and he was unable to escape her. (What irony, to be running from the one who he would do anything to be near!) He would no doubt take his frustration out on Nadir later, being that he could not stay angry at Christine for more than a short time. And even then, it was nothing compared to what others faced when they crossed him.

"But Erik-" Christine insisted through ragged breaths, "it's my birthday! And I really want you to be there!"

"And what would you have me do?" Erik roared, spinning around to face her, yellow eyes burning, "join merrily in common festivities? Oh, I'm sure all who attend would be clamoring for my attention! I would be the life of the party!" he threw his hands up in the air in wild gestures, "And while I'm chatting up some ignorant young slut, you'll be hanged for associating with a murdering MONSTER!"

"Don't you say that!" Christine shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at the raging Opera Ghost, "you never come out of these bloody cellars, so nobody even knows what you look like, with or without that cursed mask!"

"There is a reason why I don't leave these cellars, you ignorant girl!" Erik growled, "I am a known murderer, along with other crimes! I am not going to risk your life by prancing about in the open! I might as well give the authorities a map while I'm at it! And despite that, there is a REASON that I am a wanted man! The human race and I have never agreed, and cannot coexist for any length of time! I would think you would have learned that by now, you foolish thing! Your goodness has kept you from seeing the hellish darkness of life!" Erik was shaking now, tears trickling from underneath his mask. He sank to his knees, sobbing. "Forgive Erik! He does not wish to displease Christine! But he fears he would destroy her!"

Christine sank to his level and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. He flinched at first, as if unsure what she was going to do, then settled down and nestled closer to her. Christine moved her hand up and down his back along the sharp protrusions of his spine. "You wouldn't destroy me, Erik," she said softly, "I just want you to be there when I celebrate another year of my life."

"Erik treasures Christine's life above all else," he mumbled, breathing becoming steadier. "Christine has a right to be among the people she loves. Erik is so selfish in keeping her. Christine is so pure and innocent, and is loved like the goddess she is… The pathetic beasts known as 'people' adore Christine… and Christine adores them… she should be among them, if she so wishes…" his words were slurred and unfocused. "I DO want to be with them…" Christine cooed, "but I want to be with you, too." Erik raised his head, "why?" he asked, almost inaudibly, as if he were afraid of the answer. She leaned in so her lips touched his ear, "because I love you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Christine bit her lip nervously. She had finally convinced Erik to attend her birthday party, and now she was having second thoughts. 'What if he's right?' she thought, toying with her curls, 'maybe this isn't such a good idea. What if he loses his temper? It could be fatal! Oh, what if someone DOES recognize him? Not many people wear masks, and even if they did, he's very recognizable! And they'd know that I brought him, that we're somehow connected! I know that Erik can take care of himself, but what about me? Ahh, Raoul might be there! I went back to Erik, but he said that he'd do anything to win my love again! I might have come back to Erik, but I don't hate Raoul! I don't want him dead! Erik has me back, but he HATES Raoul still! I don't know if I can go through with this—'

"Christine?" Christine jumped at Erik's voice and whirled around to see him. His eyes were shining curiously from under a full-face mask. Christine was thankful that he hadn't decided to reuse the costume he wore during the masquerade; it was far too noticeable. Today he wore his usual color choice of black. He wore a vest with intricate patterns littering its surface, a fancy white shirt, dress pants and shoes, white gloves, and a long black cloak that obscured most of his body. Christine smiled slightly, as she thought of how he reminded her of a chameleon, and could seemingly blend into any environment. Christine herself wore a long blue dress, with darker blue lining and fringes. Her shoes were a sparkling silver, and she has a matching silver bow in her hair. Around her neck was a simple necklace with a small diamond in the center. She could not tell Erik's expression, as his whole face was obscured by his current mask, but his tone was warm when he said, "you are truly the most beautiful thing of heaven and earth." Christine smiled and blushed, "are you ready to go?" Erik fidgeted slightly, "I… ah… suppose that I am… fully prepared to… depart." He said unsteadily, as if he were balancing on a tightrope above a vat of boiling acid. Christine smiled encouragingly and hooked her arm around his, "then let us do so."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Half an hour later, the couple was standing at the door of the building that Christine and her friends had rented out for the occasion. It was not overly large, not overly extraordinary, but was still larger and more extraordinary than most houses. "And remember, you're not allowed to hide in a dark corner all night!" Christine said playfully. Erik looked at his feet self-consciously, and she realized that he had been planning to do just that. Christine reached to open the door, but Erik beat her to it, holding it open in a very gentlemanly way. Christine smiled and curtseyed, then bounced inside, full of excitement.

Most of the guests were already present, which, much to Erik's displeasure, was quite a number. The guests consisted of not just close friends, as Erik had hoped, but of people that Christine only occasionally talked to, and people who she didn't even know, who were merely friends of the other guests! Christine was immediately crowded by people, greeting her and congratulating her, and other such frivolous things. Erik promptly retreated, disappearing among the (regrettably) large crowd. Christine was a natural; she was able to pleasantly greet all the faces in the crowd, somehow knowing all of them, if by sight or only story. She was so kind and warm, seeming to everyone in the crowd as if she were secretly hoping more for them to be there than anyone else. Erik was agitated, to say the least. How dare they steal all of Christine's attention? He could go up and Punjab them all personally, he was certainly talented enough. Christine might be injured in the process, though… that, and she would never forgive him.

Several minutes passed before Christine realized that Erik was no longer with her. She had no doubt that he was watching her; but from where? She smiled at the friends she was currently talking to, telling them that she would be right back, and scurried off to find Erik. She looked everywhere she thought he could be; she even checked under the tables! As she was pawing around a particularly small closet, a voice from behind her said, "pray tell, what are you looking for, mademoiselle?" Christine jumped and whipped around to see the source of the voice, only to find the very man she was looking for standing just outside the small space. He offered her his hand, and gently pulled her out when she took it. "Why, you, of course!" she said, shooting him an accusing glance, "where have you been hiding?" Erik looked at his feet and said quietly, "I am sorry for upsetting you. I am supremely uncomfortable being… crowded… by so many people." Christine squeezed his hand and started walking back to her waiting friends, almost dragging him along behind her. "Stop worrying! It's my turn to teach you a thing or two!"

"I'm sorry for being gone so long," Christine apologized as she approached the group she had previously been talking to. This group consisted of Meg and two other girls that Erik was not familiar with. Meg saw Erik and gave an expression saying 'what, Mr.-Crazy-Broods-In-The-Basement-Murderer-Man is actually HERE?' Erik, in response, shot Meg a look that, even with the mask covering all features but his eyes, could easily be identified as 'yes, Mr.-Crazy-Broods-In-The-Basement-Murderer-Man IS here, and he is armed! So keep your mouth shut, you insufferable little brat!' Christine was oblivious to the short non-verbal exchange, and didn't notice when Meg scooched a bit farther from Erik.

"Evonene, Juli, this is Erik, the man I was telling you about," Christine announced cheerily announced to the little group. The two girls smiled politely at Erik, though it was obviously forced and they were staring at his mask, making no attempt to hide said fact. 'Impudent, rude fools! I'll give you something to stare at!' Erik's mind roared. "Erik, this is Evonine and Juli. They're friends of Meg, and they're thinking about becoming dancers at the Opera Populaire."

"Charmed," Erik said stiffly, staring at them like he could make their heads explode by concentrating hard enough. He would make sure that they would be promptly rejected. He didn't need any more superficial morons who think they can dance destroying his opera house.

"Uhm… nice to meet you," said Evonene, obviously the braver of the two, holding out her hand for him to shake. Erik now glared at the hand like it was a diseased dog, again with the apparent intent of making it explode. Christine jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "be nice," she hissed. The scowl under Erik's mask grew deeper, but he returned the gesture and shook her hand. He took vicious pleasure in the fact that she was clearly unsettled by the cold bony thing that was his hand, even though it was gloved. Evonene drew her hand back as quickly as it was possible to do without seeming rude. The "Juli" creature was still staring at Erik's mask, curiosity and fear apparent on her face. Christine chatted on, unaware of the building tension in the area. 'Wait 'til I tell mom!' Meg thought in disbelief.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After hours more of meetings that were basically the same as the first, Erik and Christine were back underneath the opera house. Christine was still excited, bouncing along the dark corridors, while Erik was exhausted, trailing along behind her, his posture hunched, and every muscle in his body tense. "Oh, Erik, wasn't that fun?" Christine chirped, and was answered with an unenthusiastic grunt. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad!" she said as she paused, waiting for him to catch up. "And I love your gift," she added, looking fondly at the emerald ring placed on her finger. "Though Erik embraces every opportunity to be with Christine…" Erik said wearily, "he cannot take another experience like that. He would surely die." Christine smiled and shook her head, "I understand." She hugged his arm, "thank you for coming. I'm so glad you did."

"Just promise Erik one thing." Christine blinked curiously, but said, "of course." Erik looked into her eyes and said seriously, "don't tell Nadir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This was fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review this story! (No flames, though.)


End file.
